This invention discloses a process for the cosmetic treatment of acne vulgaris by irradiation of the affected skin areas with light and an apparatus for the application of the process.
A known process uses UV light for the irradiation of the face. This, however, has the possible disadvantage of erythema formation or an undesirable oxidation of skin pigments.
Also known is a treatment with a cream containing approximately 0.5% benzoyl peroxide. The disadvantage of this treatment is possible skin dryness.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process and an apparatus for the treatment of acne which not only eliminates the known disadvantages but also results in an excellent cosmetic effect.